Promised
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: At Sakura’s birth she was promised to the first son of the Uchiha clan, Itachi, their wedding was to unite the treaty that the Haruno clan and Uchiha clan signed. Growing up Sakura never knew about the agreement till… on the safe side may become lime-ish
1. Chapter 1

At Sakura's birth she was promised to the first son of the Uchiha clan, Itachi, their wedding was to unite the treaty that the Haruno clan and Uchiha clan signed. Growing up Sakura never knew about the agreement till…..

Chapter 1

----

Let's assume that Sakura is 9, Sasuke is 10, and Itachi is 14 and not yet left to join Akatsuki.

-----

"Sakura answer the door" her mother called.

"Hai," Sakura replied as she ran to the door,

"Ohayo gozimasu," she said with a big smile as she opened the door.

Her smile widened, "Itachi-sama, how are you?" she asked.

He patted her head and smiled, she blushed, and then behind him approached Sasuke with a smirk.

"Please come in" she said opening the door fully and gestured her hand for them to enter.

Itachi and Sasuke entered.

"Haruno-san is mother home"

"Hai, I'll get her for you" Sakura said as she ran to the kitchen

"Momma Itachi-sama and Sasuke-kun are here"

"Alright dear,"

Mrs. Haruno carried a tray of drinks by Sakura with a plate of treats.

"Hello Itachi-san, Sasuke-san" greeted the mother. She and Sakura placed the trays on the wooden coffee table.

"Please help your-selves," she said.

Itachi smiled then gave a gaze to the mother, meaning there was business, Sakura's mother could tell.

"Sakura, why don't you show Sasuke-san our new dog."

"Hai," then started walking.

"Come on Sasuke-kun" she shouted with a smile, then continued to walk.

Itachi nudged Sasuke to follow Sakura, so he did, as soon as he out side the door, then the conversation began.

"Does she know?" Itachi began.

"I was hoping to tell her on when she was a little older, she's too young to understand."

"Did she ever ask about the mark?"

"No"

"The real reason I'm here is to talk about her training"

"Hai, I understand"

"By the time we wed she must be powerful enough to be my match, or the Uchiha head will not acknowledge the treaty."

"I know"

"For right now I will train her, and soon Sasuke will take my place."

"Hai," she had a worried look since Itachi was very powerful.

"I will train her tomorrow at sun down"

Meanwhile outside Sakura showed Sasuke her dog, for some reason the dog hated Sasuke. As soon as the door opened the dog stood by Sakura then walked around the garden. Sasuke smirked at the dog and suddenly the dog chased Sasuke and grrrrd at him repeatedly.

"Nikamaru, heal" she knew that Nikamaru wasn't happy.

Just before the dog was about to pounce and attack Sasuke, Sakura pushed Sasuke out of the way and Nikamaru bit Sakura's hand by mistake. He let go when he opened his eyes and let go and began to whimper guiltily.

"It's alright Nikamaru, I know you didn't mean do mean it." She said and patted Nikamaru's head while managing to hold the pain inside.

"Sakura-san, your hand is bleeding" Sasuke said.

She went to the garden hose turned it on and washed the blood the bite mark was visible.

Itachi came out he saw the commotion with his Sharingan.

"Sakura-san, give me your hand" he took out a handkerchief and wrapped her hand.

"I know that must have hurt, you can cry."

"No, I'm okay" she said in a smile, "Thanks for worrying about me Itachi-sama."

Then Nikamaru came up to Sakura and licked Sakura's face, she giggled, Itachi smiled at her giggling.

Itachi gave Sasuke a glare. Sasuke lowered his head, then came towards him.

"By the way Sakura-san, close your eyes for a minute" she closed her eyes and he took out something wrapped in silk from his pocket.

"Happy 10th Birthday Sakura-san" he said after he locked the chain around her neck.

She opened her eyes,

"Thank you so much, Itachi-sama" she tugged his shirt, he bent down, she then kissed him on his cheek" and blushed with a smile.

Itachi smiled back at her.

"Sakura-san, we have to go now, sorry we can not stick longer"

Sakura was disappointed but didn't want to make Itachi worry so she just smiled, and thanked him as he exited the Haruno house.

Meanwhile Itachi and Sasuke were heading home,

"Little brother, tomorrow I will be training Sakura so I won't be able to help you with your training"

Sasuke got angered.

"Why do you have to train her, she is not one of us yet."

Itachi could tell his brother was angered, and continued anyway.

"After I'm done training her you will take over from me."

"Why should I …." He stopped when he saw his brother was being irritated by him.

"Fine, but I won't go easy on her"

"That's okay" Itachi replied.

Then he lifted his brother and gave him a piggyback.

"Brother" Sasuke said,

"Let's go get something to eat shall we" Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded.

----

Preview

"Sakura-san, would you train with me today,"

"Sure, but I'm not as good as you."

"That's alright" he said, and took her hand as they went to his training grounds.

-----

**Author's note**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please send reviews if you can. I know this chapter isn't good but the next chapter is quite interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day Sakura was woken up by her mother a little earlier than usual.

"Sakura wake up,"

"But mom it's early."

"Well I think you'll be surprised to see someone."

"Huh" Sakura said rubbing her eyes, "Who?"

"Itachi"

Sakura jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom in her room. Her mother giggled and headed down stairs. Sakura wore her clothes brushed her teeth and placed the necklace Itachi gave her yesterday, and then tied a red ribbon in her hair.

"Good morning Itachi-sama"

"Good morning Sakura-san, sorry to get you out of bed early"

"I don't mind."

"Sakura-san, would you train with me today,"

"Sure, but I'm not as good as you."

"That's alright" he said, and took her hand as they went to his training grounds.

Sakura blushed the hold time,

'Itachi-sama is holding my hand, yay' she walked smiling the whole way.

"So Sakura, what have you managed to do so far,"

"Well I learned some substitution jutsu's, and Genjutsu."

"How is your chakra control and aim."

"Good enough"

"Will you demonstrate?"

"Sure".

He put a target for her 20 meters away from her. He gave her one kunai knife. She stared at her target she concentrated on the mark, closed her eyes then suddenly opened. The kunai hit the bull's eye directly.

"Very impressive Sakura" he said smiling.

"T-Thank you" she said, she was wondering why she started to sound like Hinata.

"Nii-san," called a voice from the distance.

"Little brother,"

Sasuke stood and saw he was with Sakura, he couldn't help but glare at her.

"Sakura will you fight with my brother,"

"Huh"

"I would like to see how strong you are" he said smiling.

"Okay"

"Sasuke," Itachi said.

"No way, I will not fight her"

"Why?" Sakura said.

"Cause you're a girl"

"So"

"Guys don't fight girls"

"Are you afraid I'll beat you?"

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me" he said.

"How do you know" she barked,

"Cause your weak and you don't carry the Sharingan"

"Sasuke," Itachi said.

"Fine," she said, "sorry I'm such a weakling to you," she started to walk back to her house angered, she felt bad that she refused Itachi, but she couldn't handle being around arrogant guys.

Itachi glared at his brother.

"What, I just told her the truth"

Itachi was angered by what his brother said and how he refused him.

Meanwhile when Sakura got home she went to the garden hiding her facial expression under her smile.

She let Nikamaru out of the chains.

"Nikamaru" she said hugging the dog.

Nikamaru loved the hug and licked her face, his doggy instinct told him something was troubling her.

"Nikamaru do you think I'm weak?" she asked.

Nikamaru licked her face then her hand.

She knew that he was still depressed from biting her by accident.

"I wouldn't blame you for trying to bite Sasuke" she whispered in his ear.

She decided to take Nikamaru to Kiba's place to play with Akamaru and his sister's dogs. Nikamaru was like a brother to Akamaru. Gently she placed his collar on and took Nikamaru out of the yard.

"Come on Nikamaru we're going to see Akamaru and Kiba"

"Woof Woof" Nikamaru barked in acknowledgement

She was thinking a lot as she walked to Kiba's place; there she found most of the others already there.

"Sakura, Nikamaru" Kiba shouted as Akamaru ran to greet the running Nikamaru.

"Hello Kiba, Akamaru" she said smiling.

Beside Kiba, Hinata and Ten-Ten came.

"Sakura-chan, come were meeting Ino in the park she wants to talk to you" they shrieked.

"Kiba" she said "Can you take care of Nikamaru for me till I get back"

"Sure Akamaru and I wouldn't mind"

"Thanks Kiba I owe you one" she said dashing after friends.

"Sakura hurry up" Ten-ten called.

"Hai"

The girls walked and joined the waiting Ino at the park.

"Finally everyone is here" Ino said. "Lunch at my place" she said with everybody following her.

Sakura was thinking of a lot things like why did Itachi, a captain of the ANBU black; want to train with her, why did he want her to fight Sasuke.

She was very puzzled and without knowing she bumped into a tall person,

"Gomen-nasai" she said as she got up then looked up to see Itachi.

----

Author's Note: I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter, man I've been so lazy Gomen for the wait. I will keep doing my best to update frequently,

GaaSakuforever

If you are waiting for me to update, sorry anyway I have other stories that can help pass the time.

----


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Itachi-sama, gomen" she said and bowed her head she didn't want to face him after what happened earlier.

"It's alright Sakura, I came to apologize on my brother's behalf for his rudeness, will you forgive him"

"Hai Itachi-sama. Please forgive me for leaving when you asked to train with me"

"Sakura no it's alright, can I steal you from your friends" He asked.

"Let me see," she ran to her friends and apologized to Ino.

"Hai I can go with you"

"Okay let's have lunch" he said taking her hand and walking with her to town, "Sakura is Ichirku's okay with you"

She nodded,

In the ramen shop she ordered vegetarian while Itachi ordered chicken ramen.

"Sakura you are quite strong, and will be a great ninja" he stated.

"Itachi-sama,"

"Hai,"

"I wanted…I wanted to know why you asked me to train with you today"

"I'll tell you later if that's okay"

Simply she nodded her head. Once they finished there meal they headed to a park. Itachi laid down while Sakura sat next to him.

"Sakura do you like me?"

"Hai Itachi-sama"

"Sakura what do you want to be when your older?" he asked.

"I want to be like Tsunade"

"Hn"

"Sakura do you love me?"

**Author's note:** I know this is a short chapter. Gomen. I will make the future chapters longer and gomen for the wait.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Please continue to R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**I'm back thanks for all the reviews i will try to update frequently, **

**Gaara: " "**

**Sakura: I'm bored**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Kankuro: la la la la**

**Temari: Shut up smacks kankuro on the head**

Chapter 4:

Recap ooooooo

_Simply she nodded her head. Once they finished there meal they headed to a park. Itachi laid down while Sakura sat next to him._

"_Sakura do you like me?"_

"_Hai Itachi-sama"_

"_Sakura what do you want to be when your older?" he asked._

"_I want to be like Tsunade"_

"_Hn"_

"_Sakura do you love me?"_

End of recap oooooo

"Itachi-sama,"

"Sakura please answer the question"

"Hai Itachi-sama, I love you like Papa and Mama and my friends"

Itachi knew she didn't understand what he meant; his eyes stared at the ground before him.

"Itachi-sama, are you sad?"

"Hn"

He suddenly was engulfed in a hug with tiny arms wrapping around his waist.

He gazed upon her,

"Moma does that when I feel sad, so um"

His face grew closer; he knew in his mind that she would be a strong ninja when she was older. He cupped her chin and gazed upon her eyes onyx meeting emerald, leaning nearer 'Sakura your are defiantly my precious person' he stated in his mind, 'unlike my father and the Uchiha clan pushing me as their prodigy I despise them, but when I'm with her she is kind doesn't treat me as a pawn in a silly game for power'. Sakura looked at him her eyes to him were the most gorgeous eyes he had seen; he would be lost in them for hours. Her smile would warm any mans cold heart.

His hot breath on her ear, "Sakura promise me something,"

"What Itachi-sama?"

"That you will love me no-matter what"

"Hai," she said with the delightful smile that made his heart flutter.

He then kissed her forehead, blushing slightly Sakura pecked his cheek which she received a warm smile from.

'She doesn't know yet, another reason to take them down and put her through this against her will'

"Sakura I must leave for now, but wait for me tonight I'll stand by your window; don't tell anyone it's a secret"

She nodded her head obediently; he rose and helped her up then left.

'I wonder what that's about' she thought then turned around and went to Kiba's to get Nikamaru.

Itachi watched her from a nearby tree then proceeded to complete his own mission.

(A/N: As you all know the Uchiha massacre, which happened that night)

After completing his mission he stood at Sakura's window, then found her looking at him.

She opened her window and jumped down, hiding her chakra signal from Nikamaru and her parents.

"Itachi-sama," she said as she rushed to Itachi.

"Sakura, hold on" he said, she gave a quick nod and he lifted her bridal style into the woods.

"Itachi-sama is something wrong" her eyes turned to a concerned look.

"Sakura do you love me?" he said rather begging.

"Hai Itachi-sama, always"

"Good," he noticed that she was wearing black shorts and a tank top, and a necklace that he had given her and a pink ribbon tied around her hand.

"Itachi-sama" she said.

"Sakura, I did something but I am not ashamed of it I killed the Uchiha clan, except for my foolish little brother." She then began to notice blood on his clothing.

"Itachi-sama are you hurt" she asked anxiously.

"No, but I killed them and I will be leaving Konoha"

"Itachi-sama, why did you kill your clan"

In his mind he thought that she would run away from his declaration, but instead she stayed and listened.

"They are bad people Sakura wanting only power, they hurt so many people to achieve their power, do you understand?"

"I understand, but…but Itachi-sama" tears flew from her eyes the thought of someone close to her leaving made her cry.

"Sakura, I wanted to tell you before but here I think it is best if you read it for yourself" he handed her a scroll on the agreed marriage.

"Sakura I will be back for you"

"Promise"

"Promise"

"Itachi-sama, please give me your hand"

He gave her his hand, then placed tied the ribbon that was on her hand on his wrist.

"Moma says to tie Knot's around your wrist, it helps people remember things"

"Arigato, close your eyes"

This time she complied.

He pecked her lips with his own.

Sakura immediately opened her eyes,

"I love you Sakura I will be back for you" was all he said before disappearing. She touched her lips and her face was completely flushed.

"Itachi-sama good-bye" she said hoping these words would be heard by him, and then left the woods to return to her home. Taking the scroll and placing it in her night table since it was too dark to read what it contained. A tear drop fell from Sakura's eyes and slammed onto her dry pillow as she dosed into her slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Konnichi wa everyone Arigato for reading this fanfic I will try to update soon thanks for the reviews I got like 23 and I have 30 alerts and 16 favorites. YOSH!!

Please continue to R&R. Gomen for the short chapter.(please don't hurt me dodges tomatoes but I slip on banana peels anyway not pretty)

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne

Next

Sakura reads the scroll…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

3 years later Sakura was getting ready, today was the day she was going to be assigned to a team. She was so excited, she only hoped for one thing. 'Please god, don't put Uchiha on my team'.

Sakura ran to her dresser and wore her red outfit with green shorts and the necklace that Itachi gave her. 'Now to school' she told herself.

"Bark Bark"

"Nikamaru come on let's see if Kiba can let Akamaru play with you today."

"Bark Bark" Nikamaru said while wagging his tail in excitement.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto approached her.

"Naruto going to Ichiraku's"

"You better believe it" he stated with the same giant grin.

"Alright see you I have to see Kiba"

"Meet you in class"

"Kay"

"Nikamaru" Sakura stated as she began to run

"Bark" was the response she got and the dog caught up to them.

In class…

"Sakura-chan, sit by me" Naruto shouted, beside Kiba and Akamaru.

'Anywhere is better than sitting next to Sasuke' she told herself.

"Alright as you all know today you will be assigned your team, you will meet your sensei in tomorrow, Team one"

After 3 minutes

"Team seven Sakura, Naruto and"

'Please not Sasuke, please not Sasuke' she silently begged Kami.

"And Sasuke"

'Damn it' she cursed.

"Team eight Kiba, Hinata, and Shino"

Once all the teams were named Sakura walked out with Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke following behind with some of his fan-girls.

"So Sakura looks like Sasu-gay is in your group"

"Don't remind me Kiba-kun."

"I feel sorry for ya" Kiba stated.

"At least Naruto is on my team" Sakura said.

The next day

"Where is our sensei he was supposed to be here an hour ago" Naruto whined.

Sasuke was glaring at Sakura who ignored, "Naruto stop whining he'll be here eventually."

"Naruto what are you doing, you'll get us in trouble" Sakura complained.

"There is no way a skilled Shinobi would fall for that trick" Sasuke said.

The door opened and in came the teacher with chalk on his head.

Sakura inwardly smirked, 'well it seems that he just did.'

"Based on my first judgment, I would like to say that I hate you" Kakashi stated.

On the roof of the Hokage building,

"So tell me about of your-selves, starting with Naruto" Kakashi muttered.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am going to be Hokage, Believe it!!"

"Sakura"

"Hai, my name is Haruno Sakura, I want to be the strongest Koinnichi in the village, I want to be like Tsunade-sama, and keep the promise to the person I respected the most."

"Sasuke"

"Uchiha Sasuke, I want to be strong and avenge my clan and kill my brother, then revive my clan." He said looking at Sakura.

Sakura frowned at Sasuke and he glared back.

"Well I am your trainer and we will meet tomorrow for a test to see if your qualified, bye" with that he disappeared.

'Itachi I miss you' Sakura thought as she peered out and held her necklace in her hand.

"See you later Sakura-chan at Ichiriku's"

"Hai"

"Take that off" Sasuke stated.

"I can wear it if I want you are not the boss of me."

"You will never be an Uchiha so it is not yours to wear, at least not yet."

"It is my gift from Itachi-kun, so go and die in a ditch and I will never ever marry you."

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews; I know this chapter is short and was supposed to contain Sakura reading the scroll but I decided to change that. I am really glad for getting 44 reviews, 4347 hits, 25 favorites, and 49 alerts. **I will update the next chapter when I get 60 reviews.**

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I promised someone that I will update this chapter, I've been sick lately I finally got to update.

Chapter 6:

"It doesn't matter what you say Sakura, it's the agreement"

"Hai I know what the agreement states, and I was promised to Itachi not you"

"It doesn't matter my brother is not coming for you and if you read the small print"

8888888

The agreement states that Sakura will marry Itachi but if something were to happen to Itachi then she would marry to the son next in line "Sasuke".

8888888

"I still will never marry you" she interrupted.

"Well Sakura only 3 months till our marriage, Itachi will never come for you"

"You don't know him"

"I know him more then you to realize he's a traitor and a physco who killed our parents and the entire clan."

"I don't care you have no right you don't even know why he killed them, or if he had help"

"Stop coming up with excuses and don't defend my brother, and from now on I don't even want you mentioning his name, got it you are"

"I am not yours"

"You will be the faster you realize"

"I will say his name as much as I want to and there is not stopping me, Ita-"

Before she could finish he plunged his mouth into hers.

'muffle muffle' she screamed as she pushed him, "Don't ever, ever kiss me you ass-wipe"

As she took her hand and wiped her mouth, a smirk appeared on his face.

"I do what I please with what I will own"

"Not yet and never" she hissed.

"You don't have a choice the sooner you accept it the sooner you can realize my brother isn't coming back for you"

"He will you'll see"

"Yeah right and Naruto will be the Hokage"

"He will be,"

"You are so annoying no wonder why my brother left and isn't coming back for you, Sakura if he did care he would have taken you with him. Or at least come back to visit you."

'**He is right you know' inner Sakura stated.**

'No Itachi will come for me, he promised me with that kiss'.

"Sakura you have no place to run to only 3 more months"

She cringed at him and had her back faced toward him.

"Itachi will come for me, like he promised. Itachi is the strongest Uchiha and better than you will ever be"

Sasuke snapped he was about to strike her with his fist. She kept walking not knowing what Sasuke was going to do.

But once he was ten centimeters close a shurinkin hit his hand and he winced in the pain. Sakura turned back to see Sasuke's hand bleeding. She then looked in all direction, 'could it be _him'_ she asked herself. Her inner told her otherwise. Sasuke looked in all direction but could not pick up the originated location. Sakura realized that Sasuke was going to strike her and moved quicker.

"Like I said you are entitled to attend to me by the agreement"

"Not yet and Never, Itachi will come for me"

"Believe what you want but when the time comes, you'll wish you were never this defiant"

She shivered and kept walking. In the distant trees red eyes flashed. She silently prayed that Itachi was the one to do it, and come for her like he promised. 'He keeps his promises, I know he will' she said to herself relinquishing any doubt in her mind.

'_Soon Sakura very soon'_ a deep voice states the same voice belonging to the red eyed mystery man.

Sakura quickly enters her home and into her room, clutching her pillow and then manages to move her trembling hand pulling open her night table drawer, as she separates the notes, she comes across the agreement. Slowly she carefully opens it.

The Haruno-Uchiha Alliance

In order for our bonds with each other's clans to grow, the clans must subjugate their leader's first born….

**Author's Note:** Konnichi wa mina-san, I would have updated sooner my first copy deleted on the computer and so I had to rewrite it. Gomen for the wait.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne

Next to come Sakura reads the alliance and much more….


	7. VERY IMPORTANT

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry it's taking me long to update. Now the problem is since I have many stories I cannot choose which one to update. And I can not update them all because I have school. So please vote on my fanfiction page. I will close the poll on Thursday of this week, and place the results. I will replace this note with the winning choice story. Be on the look out. Don't forget to Read and Review!

Here are the choices

Group 1: His pick, instant grudges, the movie becomes real

or

Group 2: Old friends we forget and remember, Holiday special, It started with a bag of cookies

or

Group 3: Promised, Lost, I will break free

or

Group 4: Imprisoned, Glow in the dark mini-golf, The suna phantom

or

Group 5: Sakura's Birthmark, Neji the babysitter ,Gomenasai

or

Group 6: Mending the broken heart, These blind eyes of mine, Kakashi's handbook

Or

Choose carefully (you can choose up to 5), cause I will be not be updating some stories until the middle of Summer

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne!


End file.
